Winter Statues
by Kalming Waters
Summary: Complete. Read at your own risk.


Christmas Statues

A King Weregarurumon Fic

Author's note: Okay, this is a nice wintry fic. It is a Dakari. Why I wrote this is beyond me. I guess the Christmas spirit is making nice toward everyone, even Davis. Enjoy.

_C'mon, just one more minute,_ Davis thought to himself, pouring his attention on the clock. He watched his math teacher drone about fractions. _How can this guy stand himself? He is so boring,_ Davis continued thinking. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of school and the start of Christmas vacation. Without waiting for anyone, Davis leapt out pf his seat, put on his coat and bag, and ran out the room. "Finally! I thought class would never end!" Davis said to Ramon, one of his friends. 

"You said it! I swear that the clock was moving backward for a while!" he responded. "Hey, Davis, I am having a small party at my house. Do you want to come?" he said.

However, Davis was not listening. His attention was focused on something, or someone else. Kari Kamiya was the center of his attention. She walked through the crowds and smiled at familiar faces. Davis cleared his throat, and took in a deep breath. He knew he had to gather his courage. Even with a simple glance, she could melt his knees and make him stutter. She turned toward him and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, Davis," Kari said.

"H-h-h-hi Kari," Davis barely stuttered. Kari didn't seem to notice, because she continued to smile. 

"I'm glad that we finally started our winter vacation. I don't think I could have lasted another minute in English," she continued. "We were talking about winter poems, and I wasn't sure if the one I wrote was good."

"Kari, stop doubting yourself. I am completely sure that your poem was the best in the whole class!" Davis said.

"Really? You think so? I mean, you never even read it," she replied.

"I don't have to hear it. Just knowing that you wrote it makes me sure of it!" Davis encouraged.

"Thanks Davis, you are so sweet," Kari replied.

"Uh, Davis? My party? Are you coming, or you going to talk with Kari for the rest of your life?" Ramon interjected, growing weary of being ignored.

"Oh, sorry Ramon. It is Ramon, right?" Kari asked. "I wouldn't want to insult you by calling you by the wrong name."

"It is Ramon, so don't worry. You still bringing your brother?" Ramon in turn asked.

"Yeah, and he's bringing friends, so be sure you have a lot of food. Tai and his friends are pigs sometimes!" Kari giggled.

"And you, Davis? Are you coming?" Ramon asked, turning toward Davis.

Davis seemed to think for a few seconds. After several minutes of thinking, he finally said, "Sorry man. I have something to do."

" That's all right. I'll see you later," Ramon said while walking down the hall.

"Bye Davis," Kari said with a compassionate smile. Davis nodded his head in agreement, and began walking home.

As soon as Davis entered his apartment, a Jun shaped blur ran past him. "Hey Davis, do you know where my red dress that I brought yesterday is?" she asked.

"Mom hanged it up in her room," Davis absent - mindedly answered. He dropped his bag into the couch nearest to him and took of his heavy jacket.

"Thanks little bro," Jun said. She dashed into her mother's room and slammed the door. After at least 20 minutes of grunts and muffled curses, Jun stepped out of her mother's room. Davis looked at his sister in complete bewilderment. Jun was wearing a very small red dress, covered with tiny red rubies. It was sleeveless, and showed lots of cleavage. The skirt of the dress was extremely short, and showed off Jun's legs.

"Hey, where are you going in that?" Davis inquired, still in half - shock.

" *I* am going to Ramon's party. I found out that Matt was going, and when he sees this dress, he will flip," Jun said, her voice rich with smugness. She opened a mini - makeup kit and applied some blush on her cheeks.

"He'll flip all right, but not because of that dress. As soon as he sees you, he is going to fly out of that house in 3 seconds flat!" Davis laughed, falling on the floor in tears.

"Poor, young, foolish, baby brother. You are too immature cannot fully appreciate the full power of the female anatomy. Matt's eyes will be glued onto me and me only for the whole night," Jun stated, pointing towards herself every time she said me.

"I guess Mom and Dad can't appreciate the full power of the female anatomy either, because they are not going to let you out of here in that," Davis smirked.

"You wouldn't..." Jun started, her voice gradually filling with anger.

"Yes, I would." Davis said. "But for a certain price, I think I can forget this little predicament."

"This is full - blown blackmail!" Jun shrieked, her face turning into a petite, crimson tomato.

"Yeah, but you'll get at least a two months grounding," Davis countered.

Jun started to shiver with anger. Then, she relaxed her muscles and hanged her head. She knew she was defeated. "All right twerp, what do you want?" she asked, her head still hung downward. 

"The painting and chisel set that Mom bought for you last year," Davis answered.

"You mean the one I used to create a life - sized wooden Matt replica?" Jun questioned, perplexed by Davis's peculiar request.

"Yep, that's the one I'm talking about," Davis responded.

"Great! So, I get to go the party, and you get the set! It's in Dad's closet! See you Davis!" Jun hollered, put on her coat and running out the door. Davis waved goodbye and headed toward his father's closet. What he forgot was that his father's closet was extremely full of junk and objects no one used anymore.

"Huh? NO!" Davis shouted as several tons of objects landed on him. "That hurt," Davis lamented, rubbing his head. He looked toward his left and saw the painting and chisels set. "There it is!" he shouted. He pulled it out from under a bulky mound of toys. He then realized that he was in of a clutter of junk. "Great," Davis whined, and started to clean up everything. After shoving everything into the closet again, he walked towards his room.

As soon as he walked inside of his room, he realized that something was amiss. He carefully surveyed the room. It was very messy, with clothes strewn everywhere. No, that is normal, he thought to himself. Then he realized it. Demiveemon had not greeted him when he entered. "Okay Demiveemon, you can stop hiding. You know I hate hide - and - go - seek," Davis said, starting to look under the clothes scattered all over the room. 

"Banzai!" Demiveemon shouted. He gracefully leapt from the fan on the ceiling and landed on Davis' head. "How is it going Davis?" he asked, bearing a large grin on his face.

"Geez! Don't do that Demiveemon! You scared the heck out of me!" Davis yelled, surprised by his digimon's sudden entrance.

"Sorry Davis," Demiveemon said. He jumped off Davis' head and landed in a pile of clothes. When he landed, his acute sense of smell picked up the stench of Davis' clothes. "Yuck! Davis, why don't you put these clothes in the laundry? They stink!" Demiveemon complained.

"I will, but I something to talk to you about," Davis replied. He knelt in front of Demiveemon, and asked, "Do you know what Christmas is about?"

"Nope," Demiveemon truthfully answered. "What is it about?"

"It's a holiday," Davis said, picking him up. "When Christmas comes, you try to act nice toward everyone, and you give them presents to show you care," Davis explained. "And you and I, Demiveemon, are creating gifts for Kari and Gatomon."

"A gift for Gatomon? She would love that!" Demiveemon exclaimed.

"Yep, and I know Kari would love it too," Davis continued. 

"So what are we going to do?" Demiveemon asked.

"We are going to create statues of them out of snow! And we are going to do it with this!" Davis told Demiveemon, taking out Jun's painting and chisels set. So, both Demiveemon and Davis went downstairs to go outside. They walked through the door and stopped on the field in front of their apartment.

"This is where we are going make the statues," Davis said. "There's plenty of snow and it's just perfect for creating statues."

"Okay, Davis!" Demiveemon readily agreed.

Davis placed the set on the floor. "First, we're going to create the bodies. It's going to be the outline, thickness, shape, and size of the person you're making," Davis explained.

"Huh?" Demiveemon replied, completely perplexed.

"Don't worry about it, just make the shape of Gatomon. I'll help you along the way," Davis said.

The two started working, Davis making a replica of Kari, and Demiveemon Gatomon. They worked diligently, making sure that nothing was wrong. Davis finished first, proud with his work so far. He turned to Demiveemon, and helped him. Within 5 minutes, both of them were finished

"Great! Now we fix it up! All we have to do is put in the features, like eyes and arms," Davis explained. He took his wallet out of his pocket and obtained two pictures. He gave one to Demiveemon and said, "These are pictures of Kari and Gatomon. These will help us create the features."

"This is a great picture of Gatomon! But, then any picture with Gatomon in it is great!" Demiveemon asserted.

"I know, Kari gave them to me earlier this year. It's a good thing they're up close, so that we can see the best of their features," was Davis' response. "We're going to use these chisels to help making the features.

Having done said that, they went back to work. Davis started on Kari's face, and Demiveemon started on Gatomon's legs. They spent a lot of time on this part, each wanting to create the most realistic person. After an exhausting hour of work, the two finally finished. The each evaluated each other's work and was pleased.

"Finally, we get to paint. We got to spray this stuff on the snow before we start painting," Davis said, pulling a can out of the set. "This stuff makes it easier to paint and to clean up."

"What about me?" Demiveemon asked.

"What about you?" Davis in return asked.

"What if paint gets on me? How am I going to clean myself?" Demiveemon questioned.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Davis said. He went back into the set and pulled out a painting smock. He then took a small bandanna and wrapped it around Demiveemon. "There. Now, you do not have to worry about getting dirty," Davis said.

After spraying both replicas, they got to work. Davis had to help Demiveemon with his because Demiveemon had no hands. After two hours of painting and colored snowball fighting, they finally finished their masterpieces. Even though Demiveemon had a smock, his face was an explosion of colors, ranging from brown to blue. His friend, Davis, was just as colorful.

"That was fun!" Demiveemon shouted, jumping up and down in the snow. 

"Yeah..." Davis started. He looked skyward. When they started, the sky was blue with a misty haze around the sun. Now, the sky was pitch dark, with a few twinkling stars. "Let's go back inside, Demiveemon. We're done here. We'll check on it tomorrow," he said.

Davis stepped with Demiveemon sleeping on his head. _Little guy must have been bushed,_ he thought to himself. He looked at the large clock in the living room. _9:30. I hope Kari's home now,_ Davis reasoned. He picked up the phone and dialed in Kari's number.

"Kamiya residence. Mrs. Kamiya speaking," Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"Hello? This is Davis Motimya. Can I please speak to Kari Kamiya?" was Davis' respectful answer.

"Davis? You are in luck. She just came home from Ramon's party. She said she did not see you there. What happened?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, making no effort to hide her concern.

"I'm okay. Can I please speak with Kari?" Davis requested.

"Oh sure, just hold on a minute." Mrs. Kamiya replied. She placed the phone down and called Kari. Davis heard the shuffling of feet and finally someone the phone.

"Hello Davis? What did you want to speak about?" Kari said sounding slightly aggravated.

Davis was taken aback by Kari's voice. Usually, it was full of charm and amiable goodness. Now, it sounded as if it was dragged through red - hot gravel. "Hi Kari. Sorry if I woke you up, but I have something significant to ask you." Davis said.

"You didn't wake me up, it's just that GATOMON," Kari replied, stressing Gatomon, "ripped up my favorite pillow. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Demiveemon and I have something important to show you. Can you and Gatomon come over tomorrow?" was Davis' question.

"I don't know. Gatomon doesn't like being in the cold. Moreover, it's Christmas Eve. I want to spend it with my family," She replied.

"Please come over! It won't take more than a couple of minutes. In addition, I will make some hot chocolate!" Davis shouted. He waited for an answer and heard nothing. He started shouting. However, still no answer. Then, he heard the phone being picked up.

"Sorry. I was asking Gatomon if she was up to coming over. She said she would if she gets her hot chocolate with some whipped cream." Kari replied.

_A cat drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream? _Davis thought to himself. Then he spoke. "She can get anything as long as you both come!" Davis asserted.

"Great! We'll come over around 11:00. See you later Davis!" Kari said. She then hanged up.

Davis noisily slammed the phone down on the receiver. He started jumping up and down. He then punched the air in a crazed flurry of jabs, rights, and uppercuts. Unfortunately, one of those crazed punches landed right on Davis' nose. "Ah man!!" he moaned. He stumbled onto the floor and started vigorously rubbing his nose.

"What's wrong Davis? Why are you on the floor?" Jun asked. She closed the door, placed her pocketbook and jacket on the couch, and crouched near him. "Did little Davis get a boo - boo? Let Jun fix it," she mocked.

"Shut up!" Davis yelled. He got up and still rubbed his nose. "How was the party?" he asked, after calming down a bit.

At this moment, Jun turned a dark crimson - red. She looked as if she was going to explode. "Matt kissed me!" she shouted, a wide grin bursting on her face.

"Did he voluntarily do it, or did you put him in a wrestling hold?" Davis teased.

"I'll ignore that. Anyway, a bunch of us girls were trying to find him. Then, in a disguise, he tried to sneak past us. Luckily for us, we noticed his hair. He ran right into our trap room full of mistletoe. I had to fight to kiss my precious Matt, but it was completely worth it!" Jun then, smile in complete bliss.

"Well, come on, what else happened?" Davis impatiently asked.

"Okay! Anyway, I walked right up to him. He blushed a little and then kissed me. On. The. Lips!!!" she then shrieked.

"Whoa! Lower down the decibel rate, okay?" Davis replied. "Why would he kiss you on the lips? Doesn't he know what danger he placed himself?" Davis taunted.

"Do not be jealous that *I* was kissed. Now, I have the write this down in my dairy, so that this moment in time will always be committed to memory!" She then skipped contentedly into her room.

Davis scratched his head and looked at the clock. It was 10:00. _I guess I better get to sleep,_ he thought and went inside his room. Demiveemon was still sleeping, curled into a small blue ball. Davis rubbed the digimon's stomach and smiled when he saw Demiveemon stretch in content. Davis then changed and went to sleep.

"Hey Davis, hurry up!" Jun shouted. She was in a lilac robe and was angry. "That is not *your* bathroom, you know!"

"It is not my fault you didn't bath last night," Davis retorted. He continued to wash his hair. "Hey Demiveemon, are you done?" he asked.

"Nope! I want to be my cleanest for Gatomon!" Demiveemon responded. He took a washcloth and started to clean his ears.

"If you stay in the water any longer, you'll become a prune!" Davis said. He picked up Demiveemon and dried him off. "Jun is on the warpath and she means trouble," Davis said. He then dried himself off and change. He then wrapped Demiveemon into his towel, so that no one would notice him, and left.

"Finally! By the amount of time you took, someone would think you're a girl!" Jun shouted. She then closed with a deafening crash.

"At least I don't try as hard as you do!" Davis retorted. He then took Demiveemon into his room. He looked at his watch. 10:50 was the time that he saw. Just in time, he thought. This gift would put Kari into his arms. He wouldn't have to worry about TD competing with him.

"Hey Davis?" Demiveemon asked. He was under Davis' towel and his large ears were clearly visible under the cloth. Davis picked him up and asked,

"What?"

"Lets check on the statues. I think something bad happen to them."

"Why would you think so?"

"I don't know. The little voice inside of me tells something's wrong."

" Well, lets prove that voice wrong," said Davis. He put on his coat and placed Demiveemon inside of his pocket, letting Demiveemon's head peek out. He then went outside of his apartment, sure that the statues were perfectly all right.

However, that did not happen. Instead of the two beautiful statues that were just standing there yesterday, two little pitiful mounds laid in their place. Not only the statues destroyed, but also the all of the snow nearby had been either melted or transported away. "What? Who? Why?" Davis mumbled absently - minded. He fell to his knees and hanged his head. Demiveemon climbed out of his pocket and stood by him. He looked up to Davis for an answer, but saw a strange picture. Davis had large tears in his eyes. Many of them had already fallen on the ground, staining it with their sadness. 

"Why?" Davis shouted. He lifted his head, causing several tears to spill. He didn't even try to wipe them away. "This was the gift. It was for Kari. She was supposed to love it. She was going to thank me. We were going to laugh and have a good time. Now," he said, picking up the grass, "that's all gone. Why? Of all the things, why did this go wrong? Kari will probably see this piece of garbage and spit on me. KARI!!" Davis shouted.

"Yes Davis?" Kari asked. Davis abruptly turned around and saw Kari with Gatomon. Kari was wearing leggings under a skirt and a black sweater. Gatomon had her head wrapped with a scarf. 

"Uh, nothing Kari," Davis lied. He moved in front of the two mounds and blocked it with his body. Demiveemon mimicked him.

"What are you talking about Davis? You did ask me to come here. What are you hiding?" Kari inquired. She stood on her tiptoes to try to see over Davis. 

"Kari, really it's nothing," Davis again lied. He moved again in order to block Kari view path but fell. Demiveemon jumped out of the way in order to not become crushed.

Kari saw the two mounds of snow, and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Davis, what are these?"

"Well, you see..." Davis started. He knew that Kari was going to hate him forever for making come out in the cold to see nothing. He looked Demiveemon and continued thinking. _Gatomon was really going to hate him. It's going to crush his little heart._ He gulped and took a deep breath. It had to be done.

"The thing that happened was that Demiveemon and I created these statues of you and Gatomon. We worked hard on them and did a good job. But, this morning, we found them like this. I'm sorry Kari. I'll understand if you hate me," Davis said mournfully. He turned around and walked toward his house.

"Davis, what did you make the statues with?" Kari asked.

"With Jun's chisel and painting set," Davis answered.

"The one she used to create that life - sized Matt?"

"Yeah."

"The one TK thought was actually his brother for a while?"

"Yes."

"You made a statue of me with that set?" Kari asked. Her eyes started to sparkle. She ran toward Davis and hugged him. Davis was completely thrown off by this sudden surge of emotion. He slowly hugged her back.

"Well, not only me. Demiveemon made a statue of Gatomon," Davis said. "Why does it matter?"

"What do you mean 'what does it matter?' Professional artists use that same exact set to create their pieces of work! Only someone who really cared would use that set to create a replica of me." Her eyes started to water. She wiped away the tears and looked into Davis' eyes. "Davis, even though those statues are gone, I know you put a lot of work into it. You would never lie to me." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Davis blushed and touched his cheek. "Thanks Kari. Thanks a lot." He then kissed her on her cheek. She in turn blushed.

"Demiveemon, did you make a statue of me?" Gatomon asked. She slowly unfurled the scarf from around her head.

"Yeah, but..." Demiveemon started, but Gatomon cut him off.

"That's all I need to know," Gatomon said. She placed the scarf behind Demiveemon's head and pulled him toward her. When they were as close as possible, Gatomon kissed Demiveemon on the forehead. At first, Demiveemon just blinked. Then he realized what happened. A large grin broke out on his face as he gave Gatomon a small peck on her cheek. Gatomon turned a deep crimson red.

"Well, how about that hot chocolate?" Kari said. She wrapped her arm around Davis' waist.

"Lets," was Davis response. Davis and the group walked inside his apartment, to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate.

That was nice. Matt fans don't attack me. The thing with Matt kissing Jun on the lips can be explained. First, it wasn't a love kiss. Second, Matt was bonded by the moral Christmas code to kiss the person under the mistletoe, regardless of who the person may be. Finally, Matt kissed Jun on the lips because he was a kind person. That was Jun's Christmas present. ^_^.

Next thing, TK fans do not hurt me. I could not fit TK in the story. In addition, making the story Takari would not have fit in with the theme. I mean I bashed Davis a little bit, and his sister. You would not have like me to bash TK and Matt, now would you? Please review.


End file.
